To Vanish is not to Disappear
by KKandPercy
Summary: For the past few months confusion has been growing about whether to keep or erase the DHI's. What's happens to their fight once something horrible happens? They were so close to keep the DHI's now it might be all over.
1. How it all started

Finn ran in his high school hallway wishing that he was late to class like normal kids. But no. They found him. They were going to capture him and maybe even kill him. He kept running. Faster and faster down the empty halls. He stopped to catch his breath. Are they gone?. he thought.

" Finn!" He jumped at the voice.

" Amanda?", he asked startled." Why.. What are you doing here?"

" You ran off. The bell rang. What's going on?"

" THERE! Get him! DEAD OR ALIVE!", said a voice.

" Amanda.. I need you to get out of here.", he said calmly. He hated that they found him. They wanted revenge. And now he was putting Amanda in danger.

" Finn..", she didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to leave him.

A voice boomed. It seemed to shake the whole school," You really think that we don't know where you live? You're school? We know everything. And I plan to kill you myself."

Finn felt something that made him slam him into the wall. He was dizzy and figured he was going to lose this battle. They found him. He couldn't hide forever. His vision was blurry.

" Finn!", he could tell that was Amanda yelling, but it sounded distant. He hated that he didn't think. He hated that he didn't see this coming.

" Finally my dream come true. To watch you die."

*** THREE DAYS EARLIER***

Philby was asleep in bed. Like every kid that has school in the morning, sleep is important. Unfortunately he woke up from a familiar sound on his computer. He groggily got up and checked to see what was going on. Maybe his cat Elvis messed with it or pressed some buttons. Who knew. He checked the screen and immediately froze. The server.

He had gained access to it by hacking it a while ago. He could make him and his friends cross over or let them sleep in peace. He was recently able to bring them back from their DHI state without them using the fob. But that was more for emergencies. He did a double check to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He didn't set anyone to cross over, but there she was. Amanda. Crossed over and they never got the fob back. At least they were going to that next day.

During their last adventure in the park, the fob was stolen by the OTs. They were able to get it back, but then this happened: There was debates going on if they should shut the DHI program down for good or not. This had been going on for months. They only thought about it for safety of the keepers, which was stupid considering that the DHI's were made to save the parks in the first place. It showed they weren't planning well. After clearance for the fob they had to wait a while to see what was in store. Go figure that the one time they needed it they wouldn't be able to find it.

Unfortunately, since Amanda crossed over this might change again. This might be proof that it's too dangerous. Philby couldn't imagine what would happen if anything happened to him or one of his friends. The whole point for the DHI's would be put to the side and there would be nothing they could do. Philby understood the reasoning for the thought of the termination of the DHI's. It's dangerous for them, but at the same time, it would be even more dangerous if their DHI's did get erased.

He had to focus. Now it was up to Philby to make sure Amanda was safe. He called Finn.

" Finn?", he whispered into the phone.

" Huh? Yeah? This important cuz I was enjoying my dream about-"

" The server. Amanda crossed over."

" She crossed over?", he could hear the frustration in Finn's voice.

"I think she might be in trouble."

" Cross me over."

" What? Are you nuts? Maybe she's fine."

" Cross me over. Please. I need to make sure she's okay."

" And if this is a trap?"

" Then.. I'll find a way out. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Philby sighed," Fine. I'll cross you over. Just.. don't get captured." Finn faked a laugh. Though Philby didn't mean it as a joke.

" Got it." Finn hung up the phone.

This is going to be a long night, Philby thought.

Finn woke up in front of the Cinderella Castle. He had no idea where Amanda was or could be. His heart was pounding just thinking about her. He had to find her as soon as possible. _But where would she be?_, he thought. It could him hours.. days even to find her. He decided to walk around the park. Maybe he'll be lucky and not get caught by the overtakers. Maybe. He kept walking around.

He walked hesitantly past the Haunted Mansion. He didn't even know if the ghosts in there were.. real. He was sure they were.

" I can see you.", said a voice in a whisper. Finn jumped.

" Get AWAY!"

Finn Froze and say a figure in front of him. A faint outline of a person. A ghost.

" Did you not HEAR ME? I Said: LEAVE!"

Finn took off.

After a few minutes of running to make sure he got as far away from the mansion he ran into someone. Literally.

" Ow..."

" Finn?"

" Amanda?"

The two got up. Finn sighed in relief that it was Amanda. He pulled her into a tight hug.

" Are you okay? What happened?", he asked with his arms around her. He could tell she enjoyed it.

" I'm fine. Just a little freaked out. What's going on. Why are you here?"

" I told Philby to cross me over to find you."

" What!", she backed away from him." And he let you!"

" Lets just go and get crossed back over."

" Fine."

" You're not happy.", he stated.

"Lets just go, okay?" She took him by the hand and led him to the return spot. They didn't talk much.

" Philby should return us any minute.", Finn said.

" I have a bad feeling."

" Why do you say that?"

" It's dark. Creepy. And you're here. The number one target of the Ot's. I feel so safe.", she said sarcastically.

" I am not a target."

" And I'M not a fairlie."

Finn just ignored her.

There was a long silence.

" Come on, Philby.", he muttered. That's when everything went wrong.

"Finn!"

It happened so fast. One minute there were overtakers everywhere. The next. None.

Amanda stood there in shock. Finn was gone. No where in sight.

Then so was she.


	2. A guilty Philby

-ch2-

Philby saw that Amanda crossed back but noticed something. A DHI disappeared. Finn's DHI. His eyes grew wide. His first thought was that the Imageneers changed their minds and erased then but the he realized everyone's DHI would've been gone. Which means one thing: The OT's. He sent out a text to everyone and emailed Jess and Amanda.

**Meet frozen marble. Asap.**

He didn't know what to do. It was around two a clock in the morning. And now he had to wait to save his friend.

* * *

><p>" What's this about?", Maybeck asked as the DHI's were gathered at the frozen marble. Philby looked around. He was so tired from staying up all night. He looked at his friends. Amanda looked worried. Jess was drawing. Charlene was texting and Willa was looking at him, which made him happy but then he realized why he was seeing her in the first place. Finn was gone and they needed to get him back.<p>

" I actually thought you already figured it out.", said Philby.

Maybeck thought for a moment. His eyes grew wide. " They took _him?_"

"So he is gone?", Amanda asked heartbroken. He felt horrible. He crossed him over. He should've listened to himself from the start. On top of that, he found out it was more than Finn just being stuck in the Syndrome.

"Wait.. what happened?", Willa asked. She was totally lost.

"Finn's stuck in the Syndrome.", Jess said.

" Wo wo wo.. When did all of THIS happen?", asked Maybeck.

" Last night.", Philby said.

" That doesn't make sense. What happened?", asked Charlene.

" I crossed over somehow and Finn came to get me." Amanda said. " Then something strange happened. Overtakers came in so fast then... They were gone. And so was Finn."

" I crossed Finn over because he wanted me to, so afterward when I went to check the service to see that the two made it back okay.. His DHI just disappeared. It was like it never existed. On top of that I went over to his house to see if it was a glitch or something but when I got to his house Mrs. Whitman said he wasn't there. Literally. He's not just stuck in the syndrome. He's gone altogether.", Philby finished.

There was silence.

" So", Jess spoke up. "Either the Overtakers kidnapped him or there's something else going on. I don't believe for a second that the OT's were smart enough to come to his house and kidnap him. Someone would've woken up. They aren't that stealthy."

" Then what could've happened?", asked Willa.

" Well.. first off before we figure out anything. We need to fob-", Philby cut himself off. He started thinking for a moment. There was something about the fob that caught his attention.

" Uh.. guys..", said Jess. " Look."

She showed the drawing. It was the Evil Queen. But she was holding something.. The fob? Philby looked closer. It was the fob.

"She _has_ it?", Maybeck said in shock.

" But that doesn't mean she has it at this moment.", said Charlene.

" Wait What's that behind her.. See that looks like a desk and what's that on top of the desk?", Willa pointed out.

Jess gasped. " It's another fob."

" Wait. This doesn't make any sense.", Amanda said.

Maybeck looked at Philby." Well, you're the tech dude. What's going on?"

" I ... don't know."

" Well _that's _a first."

" But if I had to guess-"  
>" Of course."<br>" I would say that the two fobs were pressed at around the same. The result: Finn goes missing."  
>" But Then wouldn't Amanda be gone?"<br>" See, that's what I was thinking, but then realized they probably charmed it or something to where just Finn goes missing."

" So How do we get him back?", Amanda asked.

" I guess we start searching.", said Philby. Truth was.. He had no idea what to do or how to find Finn.


End file.
